Kurtwurt
Kurtwurt is a merchant who runs the Kurtwurt Mart, a magic item shop in the Battlehammer Society. Description Kurtwurt is a male human, standing at 6'1", with slightly tanned skin. He has a brown hair, which forms into an afro due to magical shampoo. However, it's usually hidden beneath a purple bandana which somehow holds back the entire thing, looking completely ordinary. He wears a purple, sleeveless vest and blue trousers. He also has an odd accent, which is somehow German with a hint of Indian. Personality Kurtwurt is somewhat chaotic, often doing random and bizarre things. He carries this over into his business, and is sometimes sly, like when he jacked up the price of a Staff of Healing after he knew Gym was interested in it. However, he does have the party's best interests at heart. He has procured specialist items for them, like Gym's Pet Room Ring. Possessions Kurtwurt Mart Kurtwurt owns and runs Kurtwurt Mart, a magic item shop in the Battlehammer Society. He procures various types of magic items to sell to the guild's adventurers. It has a flashy, neon-like sign on the front, above a door and large window looking into the shop. it's arranged in 4 aisles made up of shop shelving, with a counter in the corner. Behind the counter is a wooden chest, the entrance to his home. Chest Demiplane Kurtwurt's home is a demiplane structured like a mansion, accessed by a chest in his store. Visitors descend down a ladder through many layers of coloured fabric into the main room, which serves as his bedroom and parlour. Other rooms in the plane include a spa, a dining room, a kitchen, a larger parlour, an art gallery, and a library. Wooster, Kurtwurt's spectral butler, has also mentioned a hidden vault. History The Road to Emberfield Kurtwurt's first interaction with a member of the current party was on the road to Emberfield, where he met Daniel, as well as Nyavel and Fruben. He offered them a game of chance to win a magic item, and Nyavel won a pair of earrings imbued with the Comprehend Languages spell. The Battlehammer Society The party met Kurtwurt again at the Battlehammer Society, where he invited them to browse his wares in the Kurtwurt Mart. Home Invasion The first hiring of the current party - Daniel, Thera-si, and Gym - was by Kurtwurt. His mansion had been invaded by various monsters, which he tasked the party with eradicating. The party went through and defeated a water elemental, a mimic, and a manticore. This was also the first time the party encountered Kurtwurt's magical shampoo, which Gym has been using to this day. The party also found various documents left out on his worktable, some of which were in Abyssal, which Thera-si translated. They detailed the movements of various people and items. Present Dealings Since then the party have bought various items from Kurtwurt, most commonly healing potions. Gym had his eyes on a Staff of Healing for a while, only for Kurtwurt to jack the price up, hoping he wouldn't notice. Gym noticed, Kurtwurt reduced the price, and it was sold. He's also given Gym a magic ring that, when the face is turned clockwise, creates a door to a small demiplane room for Gym to keep his various pets in. During the Demon Invasion of Stonecrown, Kurtwurt was in Enturia on a business venture. By the time he returned to the Battlehammer Society almost everyone had left, with only Alexandra, Percival, and a few guards left. He did meet with the party and wished them well, then began to pack up again. Whether he'll come back or leave permanently is currently unknown.